


The Rain

by mcffles



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Mild Language, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, This Happens Before the Show Starts, also after the show starts now that i think about it, might be long might be short, not sure yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcffles/pseuds/mcffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid crashes into a young college student, who was heading to his lecture with Agent Hotchner and Gideon. The thing is, Tessa has powers that she doesn't want anyone to know about. Will she open up to Spencer, or will she just shut down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Backstory and the Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an AU, i guess. It happens before the show starts, when Reid is just a baby agent. This story is most definitely gonna be cliche as fuck. I also might make this a long fic, but it also might only be a couple chapters long. I'm not sure yet, it depends on how motivated I am. Reid is 22-ish in this story. You are in no means obligated to read this. In fact, I don't expect anyone to read this. Comments are appreciated, but not required, thank you for your time, enjoy the ride. Also there will definitely be kissing in the rain. And the first few chapters are going to be pretty slow. The chapter titles are gonna be the least creative tings ever too.

It was a dark and stormy night. A flash of light fills the room, a car was driving up to the house. A shiny, black SUV crawled up to the small foursquare style house that the little girl that would be known as Tessa lived in. A man jumped out of the nearly invisible car. A flash of lightning illuminated his badge, not only indicating that he was a cop, but also giving us his name. Gideon. He walked up to the front door and knocked with a grief-stricken look on his face. He had to have told dozens of families this news, but it never got easier. A young girl answered the door. She looked to be about 15 or 16.  
“Mrs. Soldenski?” Gideon asked with an apprehensive look.  
“No, I’m one of her daughters. Is there something I can help you with?”  
“Yes, my name is Special Agent Jason Gideon. I’m from the BAU in Quantico. I’ve come to inform your mother of something, is she home?” he said, flashing his badge.  
“Yeah, she’s taking care of my youngest sister” She replied, stepping away from the door and inviting him in. She led the way to the living room. Her mother was there, holding a newborn child.  
“Ma'am?” Gideon asks, nervously standing in the entryway  
“Yes? Is there something I can help you with?” The middle-aged woman asks.  
“I’m Special Agent Gideon, I’m with the BAU in Quantico. ” he says for the second time that night, “Your husband was killed last night. We were working a case in the area. My team was chasing an unsub, the unsub grabbed your husband as a hostage. He shot and killed your husband when he knew he was cornered. We did everything we could to save him, but we couldn’t. The shot went clean through the jugular vein, he bled out before the ambulance could even be dispatched.”The woman sits down on the worn-out couch and chokes out a sob. After letting a few tears fall from her eyes, she pulls herself together to be strong for her kids. The 15 year old having stuck around the entire time and a little 10 year old that had crept down the stairs after hearing who was at the door. She set the baby down in the play-pen next to her and escorted Agent Gideon out of the house. Pulling the curtains back, she watched the vehicle drive away. It wasn’t until she put her children to sleep that she allowed herself to shed tears for her dead ex-husband.  
*10 years later*  
The littlest of the three daughters was playing with the middle one out in the large backyard. She sees a wilting flower and knows that flowers need water to live. She also knows that it’s been a few days since it rained. She starts thinking about how much she wants it to rain so that the pretty little flower doesn't die. suddenly, almost out of nowhere, rain clouds appear. Lightning starts to flash across the sky, thunder booms, shaking her sister’s bones. Her sister swooped her into her arms and rushed her into their house. The rain goes on for several hours, flooding the streets and creating a nice ‘river’ for the smallest daughter to swim in. She could never explain it, but the rain and the aftermath of it always made her calm.  
*4 years later*  
The girl was starting high school this year. Her mother and sisters knew that she would be bullied because of her uniqueness. They had just moved to a new town, and had the girl legally change her name to Tessa. They knew the next four years were going to be hell for Tessa. But they also knew that Tessa was strong.  
*6 more years*  
It had only been a few years since Tessa had realized she had powers and legally changed her name, concealing her identity. She was headed off to college. After being completely alone during high school, college would be a welcome change. No one would know her true identity and she could be someone else. Her dorm room was neither big nor small. Her small amount of possessions fitting in the room with room to spare. She had been one of the lucky students to get a single. Not having to share her room meant she could release any of her the pent up energy that came with having powers anytime she wanted. After getting settled into her room, she decided that she would head down to the local library for some books. She grabbed her backpack and keys and headed off. Picking out some books, she looked around for anyone. She saw no one, so she sped toward her dorm block at super speed. Slowing down when she got closer, she pulled a book out of her bag. She read with such an intensity, she didn’t notice the tall man walking down the hallway, also with a book in his hands. You fall flat on your ass, almost losing your page in the book.  
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” you hear the man apologize profusely as he fumbles to pick up all of his papers. “ This is all my fault, Hotch told me not to get my head stuck in that book. I didn’t listen and look where it got me,” as he was rambling, you took some time to observe him. He had long, shaggy hair that fell into his eyes as he crawled on the floor. He was kind of cute in a lanky, boyish kind of way. He looked to be around her age too.  
“Hey, don’t beat yourself up. It was both of our faults. I had my nose in a book too,” you said, not wanting him to let him rag on himself for a simple mistake. “I should have known better, I knew it was about the time of day that students would be walking around” It was seemed to be only then did he notice who he had run into. He lifted his gaze from the papers he was clearing up to settle upon the gorgeous face of the women he had crashed into. She wasn’t perfect, but her ‘flaws’ made her better. The freckles of a childhood outside, the slightly crooked mouth that made it always look like she was smirking, the uneven eyebrows, even the crooked glasses.. His memory stored every detail of her face, he knew he would remember her often. He realized what she had said after a few moments of him being awestruck. “I’m not a student, I’m doing a lecture with my superior agent on profiling someone.” He said in a nervous tone, as if she would leave at the mention of him not being a student.  
“You must be Dr. Spencer Reid, than. I’m actually supposed to being going to your lecture today. I just wanted to drop my books off at my dorm room,” she says to Dr. Reid, lifting her backpack as an indication that she had  
“Let me walk with you and then we can both go to the lecture hall,” he asked in a bout of courage.  
“Sure, follow me,” her answer seems to surprise him, but he follows anyways. As they walk down the hallways to her dorm room, they make idle chit-chat. She eventually asked the questions she was burning with curiosity about. “You look like a student. How old are you actually, and how’d you manage to get a spot in the BAU in Quantico?”  
He looked a little conflicted about whether to answer her question or not. He decided to, hoping she wouldn’t laugh at him, or worse hate him. “I was a child prodigy, I graduated high school when I was twelve and started college at 13, I have an IQ of 187, and I have an eidetic memory. I have three doctorates in Mathematics, Engineering, and Chemistry, and two Bachelor’s in Psychology and Sociology.” She doesn’t say a word the whole time that he is talking. He assumes the worst and when he finishes talking he starts to apologize for wasting her time, “I’m sorry for wasting your time, I know you don’t want to see me again, and I get it.” She grabs his wrist as he walks away  
“Don’t leave, your the most interesting person I’ve met in a long time” ‘And the cutest’ “I could use a friend.” she says in a voice that is half pleading half a deep sadness, one that Spencer knows from his days alone. He complies and the two continue walking to the lecture hall. As they walk into the room, a voice that Spencer recognizes, but Tessa does not calls out to them.  
“Looks like Pretty Boy finally got a girl!” Morgan calls from where he is sitting with his legs on opposite sides of a backwards chair. He decided he was going to sit in on Spencer’s first lecture. Spencer’s face blooms a bright red color as he stutters trying to explain them.  
“We just met, it’s nothing like that,” she answers for him. Agent Hotchner stands at the podium up front and the rest of the students file in. It looks like you guys made it just in time. You make sure to get a seat right in the middle up front, so you can pay attention to everything that is going on. Gideon starts the lecture. He looks at every face and can’t help think that he knows you from somewhere.


	2. Sadly, this isn't a chapter

Due to school and life, I have not been watching criminal minds as much and I have no more motivation for this story. Sorry to anyone who somehow enjoyed my shitty writing.


	3. *UPDATE*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a real chapter

So, I logged onto my old Quotev account because I wanted to see how my fics were doing on there. And this fic had done the best out of my 3 fics that I published on there. Because of this, I will be rewriting this story, potentially as a reader-insert, I haven't decided yet. Let me know if you think I should. But, I'm fixing up most of the cringy stuff and the grammar and just gonna try and make it a better fic in general. I'm also going to be posting another fic that I very recently rewrote on here. Again, I'm not sure if I should edit it to be a reader-insert or leave it as a self-insert, let me know if you have a preference. Both of these fics will be updated very sporadically. One I have almost 14k words written for it already, but I haven't even started rewriting The Rain, and I don't know if I have the motivation to be able to finish chapters by deadlines or a schedule. Again, please let me know if you have an opinion on what kind of insert on it, or just a request.


End file.
